This invention relates to the outdoor leisure industry and, in particular, to covers that may be placed on hot outdoor grills.
During the warmer months of the year, one of the most popular ways to cook is by the use of outdoor grills, both those using propane gas and those using more traditional charcoal. Further, outdoor cooking is starting to become an all year round popular activity. Many ski resorts have very popular outdoor barbecues during the ski season. Caterers, restaurants and hotels all use barbecues for entertaining customers and making the cooking process more appealing. All of these outdoor grills, however, suffer from the same problem. When the cooking is completed, the grill remains hot for quite some time, usually hours.
One of the problems caused by the length of time that the grill stays hot is the fact that the grills cannot be covered after use. The grill covers that are available in the marketplace cannot be placed on hot grills. If this was done, the materials would melt. In addition, such covers can catch fire, disintegrate, warp, crack and generally create a dangerous, unsafe condition.
Grill covers are extremely important, however. Without these covers, over a period of time, the wind and rain and nature""s elements will cause the outer surface of the grill to deteriorate. Without protection, the useful life of a grill, especially less expensive ones, may amount to only a single season or sometimes two. Accordingly, it is very common for people to use grill covers in order to extend the useful life of the grills.
A problem with the conventional outdoor grill covers is that they cannot be placed on hot grills. It is necessary to wait many hours until the grill cools. Frequently, this results in the grill not being covered, because the user of the grill was unable to wait around until the grill cooled and thus had no opportunity to cover the grill.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an outdoor grill cover that may be placed on hot barbecue grills.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an outdoor grill cover that may be placed on a hot barbecue grill, even immediately after cooking. This is accomplished by using a cotton flannel grill cover on which an aluminized vinyl is coated on the topside. Such a material is heat resistant and can also repel water. Accordingly, it will not melt or deteriorate from contact with hot grills, and also has the ability to repel water during a rainstorm.